Through a Dragon's Eyes
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and the Terrible Terror were thinking during their most exciting Dragon Training sessions with the teens of HTTYD?
1. Meatlug's Bad Day

**Enjoy guys! This is from Meatlugs POV on the first day of training.**

* * *

><p>As I rest, I hear the rusty, iron door of the Killing Arena being opened. 'Oh good! New recruits I can scare!' I think.<p>

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" I hear the one with the many hands shout. I hear a few, new muffled voices, as they walk towards the cages my friends and I are in.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Many-hands shouts to the few teenage Vikings I can smell. I shudder. Nasty, vicious Vikings! Killing so many of us, whenever we borrow some food! I hate them!

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify his him or…?" I hear a boy say. I shake my head. It's not possible. How did this Hiccup kill a Night Fury? He will pay for this!

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." I hear Many-hands say. 'Okay.' I think to myself, 'That small, weak one seems precious like they want him for a reason. He must be valuable! Maybe he's the one who killed a Night Fury!'

"Behind theses doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!" Many-hands shouts.

"Speed: eight. Amour: sixteen." I hear another boy say.

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen"

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight. Venom: twelve.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" screams Many-hands. "And… the Gronkle." He holds the lever that opens my cage door.

I shake my small boulder-like tail, when I hear my name being called out. But I don't hear the boy say anything about me! All I hear is him whispering something that I can't make out. I growl. I'm in a bad mood now! Stupid Many-hands! Stupid Vikings! Stupid Hiccup!

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!" I hear the first boy ask.

"I believe in learning on the job." Many-hands answers. I warble. This is the only reason I haven't eaten Many-hands. He makes Dragon Training fun! He opens my cage and I fly out, still in a bad mood. I take a while to get used to my surroundings. I look at the sky. So, this is what daylight is! I forgot. I see six teenagers scrambling around running away from me.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Many-hands asks the teens.

"A doctor? Plus five speed?" I hear two boys say.

"A shield!" A girl shouts.

"Shields. Go." Many-hands orders. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between sword and a shield, take the shield."

I fly around, scaring all the new recruits, but not blasting them yet. I haven't had a good meal in days. I will shoot at someone soon, _then_ I'll find some food, I decide.

I see two teenagers that look the same, arguing over the shields. This should be easy. The girl with the long braids hits the other girl with her hair out with a shield and mentions something about blood. I take aim… and bam! The shield is blasted from both of their hands and they are left spinning.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Many-hands shouts.

I turn around and I see some rocks lying on the ground. Yes! Before I swallow, I hear the girl with long hair say, "What?!" in a dazed and really low voice. Oh, wait. _That's_ a _boy_? I swallow the rocks. 'These rocks are _really_ tasty,' I think to myself.

"Those shields are good for another thing. _Noise_. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Many-hands tells the kids. Sometimes, I really hate him….

The kids scoop up weapons and start to hit their shields with them. I shake my head in hope to ignore the sound but it doesn't help. I look at the kids who are now blurry and scrambled. They finally stop and I catch my breath and continue to scare the teenagers.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" I hear Many-hands ask the kids.

"Five!" screams the one with muscles.

"No, six!" corrects the fat one, who looks a bit like a baby Gronkle.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" Many-hands tells them.

I open my mouth to congratulate Baby-Gronkle for getting that right, when I burp and I hit his shield with one of my blasts. Whoops. I must have eaten too fast.

I fly to the other side of the ring when I hear Many-hands scream, "Hiccup, get in there!"

I look around for this Hiccup person when I notice Muscles talking to the pretty girl. _That_ must be Hiccup! In dragon tradition, we name our strongest offspring, Hiccup, so that the Vikings take pity on them and _don't_ kill them. It never works though… I don't know why….

"… You look like you work out." Muscles tells the pretty warrior girl. She cartwheels out of the way when she sees me coming and I shoot at Muscles. Bam! I blast him onto his back. Serves you right for killing the Night Fury!

"Snotlout! You're done!" Many-hands shouts to the Viking teen on the floor. Wait? That's not Hiccup? I search around for a Hiccup and see Pretty-Warrior standing next to a small skinny Viking. Can I even _call _that thing a Viking? He looks too _small_. Wait! That _must_ be the small, valuable one Many-hands was talking to before.

I fly straight towards the skinny one and get ready to shoot. Pretty-Warrior rolls away from Hiccup and I shoot, blasting the shield out of his arms. Ha-ha! Hiccup panics and chases his shield, as it rolls away. I chase after him and pin him to the wall.

"Hiccup!" Many-hands screams.

Yep, this _is_ Hiccup. I open my mouth, ready to shoot if he tries anything funny. I smell him. Yep! He definitely smells like a Night Fury, but he doesn't smell like dragon's blood. Normally, Vikings smell like dragon's blood, but this one _doesn't_, which means that he saw a Night Fury but he _didn't_ kill it. I try to close my mouth but I feel another burp coming up. Oh no!

Many-hands grabs me by the mouth, jerking my head back at the last second. I hit the stone wall just above Hiccup, instead.

"And _that's_ six." Many-hands says, shakily. I try to get free of his grip. His hand tastes really bad! Not like a normal Viking hand. Oh, yes. _That's_ another reason I've never eaten Many-hands.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He tells me.

Many-hands puts me back into my cage and locks the door. I sigh. So if Hiccup _didn't_ kill the Night Fury, but he smells like one, which must mean he has been with it. Maybe he'll understand what dragons are _really_ like and free us from the tyranny of Vikings. I warble. Ha-ha _good_ one! As if _that'll_ ever happen!


	2. Tag! You're it!

I am playing with my tail spines and I hear someone hammering and sawing. Maybe it's my turn to scare to new trainees. My Gronkle friend already had her turn the other day. It sounded like she had fun. It sounds like walls of some kind are being put up.

Later that morning, the guy with the funny moustache opens my cage and I run out to see six kids facing me. I squawk and all of the teenagers run, screaming. It's funny how easy it is to scare them! I run around chasing them like this is a game of tag. I love playing tag!

I see a skinny boy with brown hair standing there, talking to Moustache Man. I start to run and bam! My blast knocks off the axe head off his axe. 'Tag! You're it!'

He screams and runs away. Typical.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying." Moustache Man shouts.

I run around trying to find where the teenagers are. My plan is to tire them out, so they're easy to tag. It always works!

"Today… is all about attack." Moustache Man shouts from above. I stop and look at him. Why am I always the one being attacked? Well… at least it's a better job than the new Monstrous Nightmare's job.

I fly onto the wall, so I can get a better view. Yes. Good. Now I can see everyone.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet." Moustache Man tells them.

I warble. I know. I am pretty fast. No one could ever catch up to me, when I raced the other baby dragons, many years ago.

"Your job is to be quicker and lighter." He continues.

I snort. As if! That's funny Moustache Man, quicker and lighter than me! Ha!

A fat chubby kid, catches my eye. Well it's going to be hard for _that_ kid to be quicker and lighter. He looks like an easy target.

I lift my tail and whip it. Spikes flying towards him. 'Tag! You're it!'

He lifts his shield to block my deadly and beautiful spikes. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Chubby screams.

I snort. 'Chubby. I've been here longer than you. I like his methods. They're fun!'

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike." Moustache Man tells them. Why does he always give away my secrets?!

I jump off the wall and start to look around. Suddenly two teenagers that look the same rush towards me, diving and rolling. I open my mouth to tag them when they _disappear_! I sniff the air, and soon regret it. Yep, they're still here somewhere.

"Do you ever bathe?" I hear a girl whisper.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." A boy says.

"How about I give you one!" the girl screams.

Soon, both teens are in full view, shoving and pushing each other. I attack, snapping at them. 'Tag! You two are in!'

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Moustache Man tells the two.

'Smell spot?' I gag. 'Not so much.'

I jump back up onto the walls, trying to find someone to tag. All I can see is Moustache Man talking to Skinny-Boy. Does he ever stop talking?! I jump over the walls, heading towards him.

"Hiccup!" I hear another girl whisper.

I jump off the wall, apparently surprising them, because I hear gasping. A girl somersaults in front of me and disappears. _AGAIN_! I sniff around looking for her. No, this is definitely a different girl. This one doesn't smell as bad. But where is she?!

A boy with short black hair jumps in front of me. "Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." He tells someone. He throws his axe and completely misses me. I laugh. Amateur.

I tilt my head, just enough to see Amateur and a girl with a pretty, blonde braid. She must be the one, Amateur called Babe.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Amateur defensively says to Babe.

I look towards the sky. Idiot. The sun is behind clouds. It has been cloudy all morning.

I chase after Babe, deciding that I will tag Amateur in a minute. She runs and I chase after her, jumping on the walls, knocking them over, as I go. Gee, she's fast! Whenever I catch up to her, she runs faster, leaving me in her dust.

"Hiccup!" Moustache Man screams.

'Her name isn't Hiccup! It's Babe.' I think. 'Oh wait…'

The walls collapse and Babe jumps off them flying towards Skinny-Boy. She crash lands on him as I crash land on the ground. I shake my head and take a minute to let my head stop spinning. I notice that Babe has fallen onto Skinny-Boy, and they are trying to untangle themselves. I've got you now! You cannot escape my tagging abilities, Babe!

I run towards the two, struggling to untangle themselves, then Babe jumps up and grabs her axe, still buried in the shield. She swings it and the shield hits my nose. I yelp and run away from her. 'You cheated.'

Moustache Man grabs me and I struggle. 'No! I still haven't tagged Babe and Amateur! I've never lost a game of tag before.'

Moustache Man throws me into my cage and I hear him walking away. Why did Babe do such a terrible thing? That was cruel. I don't mind that Vikings kill us, because we steal, but hitting me in the nose when I'm just playing tag is mean.


	3. The Last Fish

**This one was really hard to do, because Barf and Belch are one dragon with two heads. Enjoy it though...**

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

><p>My two heads were arguing over the last fish. 'I get the last fish!' screams my right head, Gassy.<p>

'No, you don't! You took one of my fish, before. I saw you steal it!' the left head, Sparky, shouts.

'No I didn't!' screams Gassy.

I've had to name my heads to keep track of them. I know it's disgusting and shameful for a Zippleback to have to name their heads, but as long as I know who is who, I don't care that I'll probably be ridiculed for the rest of my life by my friends and family. It doesn't matter _anyway_, the Vikings are going to kill me.

Gassy and Sparky hear the arena gates open and footsteps come closer to our door. 'Yes! It's our turn to train the Vikings!' thinks Gassy, 'This is the best part of being stuck in here with _him_.' He turns to look at Sparky and growls.

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." The guy with the loud voice shouts. His voice is _so_ loud, all us dragons, could probably hear him whispering from the other side of the arena.

Gassy quickly gobbles down the fish and Sparky notices him gobbling down the last fish. 'Hey! That was going to be mine!' '

'No it wasn't!' Gassy shouts as he spews out his green gas.

'Yes it was!' says Sparky, as he lights the gas.

A bang is heard as the double doors open. We can't see much, only smoke and silhouettes of teenagers. I walk forward and sniff for the Viking teens.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas…" says Loud-Mouth.

Gassy warbles.

"…the other head lights it…"

Sparky growls for fun, enjoying the training session.

"Your job is to know which is which." Loud-Mouth tells the kids.

We stealthily walk around the kids, having fun watching them freak out every time they hear a noise. My stomach grumbles. 'It's _your_ fault that I'm still hungry!' Sparky hisses.

'It's _your _fault,_ I'm_ still hungry!' Gassy argues.

Gassy snaps at Sparky and Sparky growls back.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its-" we hear a boy say.

We warble. This must be the nerdy dragon guy we heard saying facts about all the dragons the other day, when Gronkle trained them.

"Will you please stop that?" another boy says, tensely.

Sparky growls. 'I _like_ listening to what Nerd-Boy has to say. Why did that other boy have to stop him?'

We walk over to the other side of the arena, where we see two boys, one singing to himself.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna—"he tells the other boy. "—There!"

The two boys hurl their water into the fog, straight towards the two girls.

'Ha-ha!' Sparky warbles. 'He's _scared _of two girls.'

"It's us, idiots." Says the girl with long blonde hair, who looks similar to the long blonde haired boy.

Gassy and Sparky look at each other. 'They must be twins, like us!' they warble.

"You're butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Boy-Twin tell Girl-Twin and the other girl.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Scaredy tells the girl with the blonde braid.

Blonde-Braid elbows Scaredy and the two twins punch each other. We join in, because it's fun. We nip at each other, turning and spinning.

"Wait." We hear a girl say.

My tails knock them over, as Gassy and Sparky continue to fight and argue.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt." Screams Boy-Twin as he runs away from me.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…"Nerd-Boy says.

My stomach grumbles again. "Look out!" screams a skinny boy.

Gassy pokes his head out of the smoke and fog, looking for someone easy to eat. 'There, that skinny one looks just like a tasty fish.' Gassy warbles, happy to find a meal. Nerd-Boy hurls the water at him, completely dousing his head. 'Idiot.' Gassy laughs, as he spews out gas.

"Oh. Wrong head." Nerd-Boy says awkwardly as he flees.

"Fishlegs!" Loud-Mouth screams.

Sparky pokes his head out of the smoke, sparking his mouth.

"Now, Hiccup!" screams Loud-Mouth.

Tasty-Morsel hurls his water with all his might, completely missing Sparky. Sparky grins, as my two heads get ready to enjoy the meal.

"Oh, come on!" Tasty-Morsel says, deadpanned.

"RUN HICCUP!" Yells Loud-Mouth.

I walk towards him, my two mouths preparing to eat and enjoy Tasty-Morsel. I suddenly hesitate and Gassy and Sparky sniff the air. 'Oh no.' thinks Sparky. I retreat, trying to get away from that terrible, but familiar smell.

Tasty-Morsel holds out his hands, showing off, as the rest of his classmates stare in complete awe. 'Don't just gawk!' Gassy shouts to Sparky, '_Do something_!

'I _can't_ do anything.' Sparky hisses, 'Why don't _you_ do something?!'

"BACK! BACK! BACK!" Tasty-Morsel orders us. I back away trying to get away from that awful smell.

"Now don't you make me tell you again!" He orders.

I back into my cage.

'Go _away_!' hisses both heads.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." Tasty-Morsel says slyly as he opens his vest and pulls out a spotted eel.

'No take that back!' hisses Gassy.

Tasty-Morsel tosses the eel into my cave and slams the door shut.

I try to stay as far away from it as possible.

'Grab it and throw it out' snarls Gassy.

'No. _You_ throw it away!' growls Sparky.

'How did he know that dragons are afraid of eels? Gassy asks.

'Maybe, he is spending time with a dragon.' Sparky answers.

'No. He's probably half-dragon.' Concludes Gassy.

'That's _stupid!_ He's spending time with a dragon!' Sparky snarls.

'No. He is _half-dragon_!' Gassy argues.

'He is spending time with a dra—'

'It doesn't matter how he knows. All that matters is that we need-' Gassy says.

_'__HELP_!' calls out both heads.


	4. Hiccup's Dragon Knowledge

**This is mainly during the "See You Tomorrow" montage as well as the final round qualifier. Enjoy!**

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

><p><strong>Meatlug's POV<strong>

Another day, another training session. I sigh. What are the kids going to do to me today? I nearly _killed_ their fearless leader, Hiccup. Who _knows_ what they are going to do to me as punishment.

I hear Many-hands opening the gate and I hear the teenager's footsteps coming closer and closer. Many-hands opens my cage and I burst out, the kids all running except for one; _Hiccup_. I fly closer to him to make sure he's alright and I didn't hurt him, when he presses his hand up to my nose. I struggle for a bit, scared that he is going to kill me.

'This is it,' I think. I smell his hand, unsure if he is _actually_ carrying a weapon, when I smell that glorious scent.

I go weak at the knees, and instantly stop struggling. 'Dragon Nip!'

Hiccup drops the dragon nip to the ground, and I go down with it, warbling blissfully. He stands there watching me as I sniff at the dragon nip, unable to get enough of that incredible smell. He must be learning dragon secrets from the Night Fury. He hasn't killed it and he hasn't killed me, despite all the knowledge he has, obviously from spending time with dragons. Maybe all Vikings _aren't_ that bad. Maybe their minds _can _be changed by this small boy….

Hiccup leads me to my cage, gently, with the dragon nip in front of my nose. I gladly follow, just as long as I can have the dragon nip in my cage. I pass the teens and Many-hands with their mouths open in complete shock. He drops the nice-smelling grass on the floor and I drop to ground sniffing it.

I can't_ believe _that a Viking with such dangerous, dragon knowledge would do such a kind thing to just a mere dragon. It was almost unbelievable. I snort. It's only believable because I saw it happen in front of my own eyes.

**Stormfly's POV**

As I preen myself, I listen out for the footsteps of the recruits. They should be here any time soon. I can't wait to play my new game; _fetch_. I stand around, planning out my rules for the game.

_Finally_, I hear the Arena gates slam, and I perk up, excited to start my newest game. Moustache Man opens my cage door and I run out, looking for someone to fetch. No one runs away though.

'Why aren't they playing?' I whine. I look around for a second, and notice Babe running towards me with an axe. 'Careful with that axe, Babe, you might hurt me.' As if punching me in the nose was cruel enough, now she's playing the wrong game!

'No Babe! We're playing fetch! Not tag!' I growl.

I see Skinny-Boy standing there looking at me. 'He's not talking for once.' I think to myself.

I run towards him, maybe he'll play fetch with me! I run faster, but he doesn't move from his spot. Why isn't he scared of me anymore? I stop in front of him expecting him to run or at _least_ join my game, by hopping into my mouth, so all the others get the idea of how to play. I can hear Babe's footsteps getting faster and louder.

'Come on, Skinny-Boy! We need to teach her how to play fetch!' I snort.

He starts to scratch my neck and I stand there in pure bliss. No one has ever scratched me on the neck before, then again, no one has ever _scratched_ me.

He moves down to below my neck and all of a sudden I drop to the ground, but not in pain. What is this feeling? I am content and sleepy. 'How did you do that Skinny-Boy? Why would you ruin such a good game of fet-?'

I wake up in my cage. I don't remember anything, except that I was trying to play fetch, then Skinny-Boy scratched me and I fell asleep. How dare he ruin a game of fetch! How dare_ Babe_ ruin a game of fetch! No one understands how to play games anymore. It's all about blood and dragon guts and game-ruining… I sigh, at least Skinny-Boy didn't _kill_ me like most Vikings would.

**Terrible Terror's POV**

I can hear footsteps, slowly coming closer towards me. What do they want? If they're coming for my food, they can't have it! It's _my _food! If they want food, they can get their _own_! I snarl and hiss, making sure the intruders stay away. The footsteps stop. Maybe they've gone away.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." I hear Giant say. I growl. Obviously my warnings and threats didn't send them running.

I walk up to the kids and look up at them.

The teens all look at me, straight into the eyes. 'A challenge!'

"Ha." Says a tall boy, "It's like the size of my—"

I pounce, fly up to his nose and grab it. 'It's very chewy. Yuck.'

"Get it off! Get it off!" Chewy screams, as he runs around shaking his head. I let go of his disgusting nose and he screams and runs. _That'll_ teach you to go into my territory and try to steal my food!

"Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" Chewy screams

I warble. 'Anyone else?'

A brown haired boy walks forward and I get ready to pounce. Instead of looking my in the eye, he tilts his shield towards the ground. A shiny light appears on the floor and moves around.

'I don't know why, but I _need_ to have it!' I growl, playfully.

The light moves away from me as I chase it. 'Must. Have_. Shiny_!'

Every time I almost grab it, it appears somewhere else. The shiny light appears on my door and I follow it into my cage and the light disappears.

'Where is it?'

I forget what I was doing and go back to listening for footsteps, they've disappeared! Ha! I sure showed them who is boss!

**Meatlug's POV**

'Why are they cheering?' I wonder to myself. 'They woke me up.'

I am let out of my cage again, for another training session, but this time there are barriers, onlookers and only two teens remaining. The others probably got eaten. I hover around, watching Pretty-Warrior dart around. She disappears behind a barrier and appears to be talking to someone.

"Please, by all means." I hear a boy say.

'Please be Hiccup, please be Hiccup.' I wish.

I watch Pretty-Warrior charging towards me, darting around and jumping over the barriers. The crowd, above, cheers.

I hover around, imagining the cheering is for me.

I see a short, skinny boy stand up and adjust his helmet. I don't remember Hiccup having a helmet but that certainly looks like him! He turns around as I fly past him. Yes! That _is_ Hiccup!

He stands there awkwardly smiling to the crowd and I turn around and head straight towards him. Maybe he has more Dragon Nip!

I slowly fly towards him, trying not to scare him and I hear the sound of heavy breathing behind me.

Pretty-Warrior screams a fierce battle cry and I hear her running towards me. I hover next to Hiccup and he scratches me underneath my neck. I warble in delight. 'I_ love_ this kid!'

All of a sudden my feet slip from underneath me and I end up on the ground with a thud.

"No! No! Son of a _halftroll, rat eating munge bucket_!" Pretty-Warrior screams.

'I am _so_ glad, I didn't kill Hiccup, in the first training session… My life is so much bett—'

I wake up, in my cage, hearing someone whistling and sweeping the floor. 'This has been a strange few days.' I think to myself. A fishbone of a Viking _supposedly_ kills a Night Fury, but then is found out, by myself, that he is _spending time_ with it, learning ancient, dragon secrets. He then uses those secrets positively. Maybe I was wrong about him not looking like a Hiccup. Maybe he _is _the strongest of them all.


	5. A Fight to Remember

**I'm really sorry for taking so long, to publish this chapter. I'm a pretty great procrastinator, aren't I? I hope you liked the story, it started out as me wondering what the dragons would be thinking in the training arena, and now it's _this. _Not too shabby. Enjoy reading it and please read and review my HTTYD 2/Frozen Crossover. I appreciate everyone complete support in the writing of this short story. **

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

><p>The sound of flags and banners flying and flapping in the wind has kept me up all day. I was going to take a short nap, before my final fight. But apparently the fight is today. I growl. 'Someone could have <em>warned<em> me that my last day on this earth is today!'

I pace around, angrily. No one is going to be killing this Monstrous Nightmare today or any other day!

I faintly hear the sound of footsteps and the sound goes on for a long time. It _finally_ stops, so I rest my weary head and close my eyes.

"Well, I can show my face in public again." I hear a gruff voice scream aloud. Suddenly clapping cheering and laughing comes from around the entire arena. I open my eyes and growl. 'Stop it!'

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well… Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training…" the man's voice screams.

Wait! I _know_ that voice! _He's_ the one who locked me in this cage! I was minding my own business, one day, during a raid then out of nowhere a net covered my face. As I struggled to get rid of it, a large man with an orange beard whispered to me, "Calm down _devil_. You're coming with me."

Next thing I know, I'm in this cage, listening to small Vikings being chased by my new, caged buddies.

"…I would have ties him to mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!" Orange-beard screams.

The crowd cheers and screams. 'Go away!' I hiss

"But here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" Orange-Beard says aloud. The crowd roars in excitement. Well, at least_ they're _excited.

'Wait! The boy I'm fighting is Orange-Beard's son!' This isn't going to end well.'

Even with my enhanced dragon sense of hearing, I can't quite hear what a boy and a girl are saying to each other. The crowd cheers and screams.

I pace around, angrily. I'm not going to let anyone kill me! If they want to kill me, they're going to die trying! I'm not going to let anyone push me around!

"I'm ready." I hear a small voice say.

My door bolt is raised and I light myself on fire, adding to the danger. I run out of my cage roaring. The crowd cheers and yells. I climb onto the chain roofing and blast at several Vikings. 'I said, be quiet!' I hiss as they continue to cheer.

I turn around and I notice a shrimpy boy standing there, staring at me, his eyes wide open and his mouth in an O shape. 'This is Orange-Beard's son? What shame he must feel.'

I descend from the chains and slowly walk towards him. I'm going to kill him before he has a chance to even pick up that shrimpy arm and stab me with that useless dagger. For the first time today, the crowd is silent. I lock eyes with him, trying to intimidate him. It seems to work because, Shrimpy drops his shield and dagger and takes a step away from them. 'What are you doing?'

I stand there wondering how he is planning on killing me with his bare, shrimpy hands. He extends his open hand. I walk towards him, snarling a warning. If he tries anything funny, I'm ready!

"It's okay. It's okay." Shrimpy whispers.

Not sure whether to trust him or not, I slowly walk towards him. I notice his helmet. It smells like Orange-Beard's helmet! I growl softly, he could easily use that to stab me in the eyes before running to grab a weapon.

To my surprise, Shrimpy not only removes the helmet but takes a breath and tosses it to the side.

"I'm not one of them." He tells me. I calm down. His soft, cold hand is on my snout and he looks me in the eyes, respectfully. I pace around, calmly. This kid isn't so bad. Plus I believe he'd be all bone, no meat. There would be no point eating him.

"Stop the fight." Orange-Beard say, his voice trembling slightly.

'Calm down buddy. Get this kid to put his hand on your nose. It's really relaxing.'

"No. I need you all to see this." Shrimpy tells the crowd softly. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

I warble. Why did I want to kill this guy? He will be my best friend and we will do everything together and—

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Orange-Beard screams, whacking his hammer against the iron bars.

I snap out of my trance and growl at him, snapping at his hand. 'Now I remember why I wanted to kill him!'

Shrimpy yelps and runs away. I chase him, firing at him. 'Now do you want to kill me? Do you?!' I jump from ground to wall, blasting at the little shrimp. He fast, I'll give him that.

"Out of my way!" Orange-Beard shouts.

"Hiccup!" I hear the girl from before, scream. I hear the arena gate slightly opening.

I blast at Shrimpy again. 'I'm going to kill you, Shrimpy. And I'm going to enjoy it!'

Shrimpy runs towards the weapon rack but I quickly destroy it.

'I thought you were different! I growl. 'I should have known that you were just like the rest of them!'

I close in on him, getting ready to kill the little devil. I quickly look around. Apart from Shrimpy, there is a girl in here and Orange-Beard almost in the arena.

"Hiccup!" the girl screams. Everything goes black for a split-second as I feel the cold hard metal of a hammer, hit my head. 'Who did that?' I snarl.

I look towards the girl. She runs away, meaning she was obviously the one who hit me. 'Why you little—'

She runs and I chase her, 'I'm going to eat you both!'

"This way!" Orange-Beard screams, opening the arena gate. The girl makes it through the gate into Orange-Beards arms. Shrimpy tries to run through the gate but a blast it, cutting him off. 'There is no way, I'm going to finish this day, with an empty stomach.' I growl as a pounce of his and get ready to finish him off, once and for all.

Suddenly, I hear a high pitched roar.

"Night Fury!" says a member of the crowd.

'Oh no.'

The Night Fury blasts a hole through the chain roof and flies through it. He knocks me over and the smoke makes it hard to see the little, black dragon. I bite at the air, hoping that I will eventually bite _it._ He bites my neck. I roar in pain and bite at his paw, on my snout. 'I'm not going to let you get all the glory! _I'm _killing Shrimpy!' We roll out of the smoke and I snap at the Night Fury and he snaps back. I pin him on the ground growling. He kicks me off and plants himself between me and Shrimpy.

I snarl. 'You can't win this one, Night Fury!' I circle around them, the Night Fury has his tail protectively around Shrimpy. He lunges at me and I snarl at him. He roars a threat and I back down. There is nothing else I can do.

I walk over to the side of the arena, trying to catch my breath. I can see Vikings jumping into the arena towards Shrimpy and the black dragon.

"Dad! No! He won't hurt you!" Shrimpy screams as Vikings of all shapes and sizes, run towards the two, their weapons in hand.

A man grabs me by the head and I struggle to get away as his tight grip, chokes me. I walk with him, unable to do anything. I am out of breath as it is, I don't want to be choked to death. In my peripheral vision, I see the Night Fury running towards Orange-Beard. He pounces and lands on him, inhaling. The familiar sound of gas builds as I watch on, hoping that Orange-Beard will get what he deserves.

"Toothless! Stop!" Shrimpy yells. "NO!"

Surprisingly, the dragon _listens _to him and swallows back the blast.

I am thrown into my cage, roughly. I growl! 'No! I want to know what's going on!'

I put my ear to the cold, hard metal and listen carefully.

"Get him!" someone screams

"No! Please just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" Shrimpy yells.

I pace around in my cage. What just happened?

"Put him with the others!" Orange-Beard says. "You. Come with me."

"Toothless!" Shrimpy yells as I hear desperate roaring.

I lay on the ground. I hear the faint sound of footsteps for a few minutes. They soon disappear. The only thing I can hear, is the Night Fury whining and roaring for his person. 'Knock it off!' I growl. What a day! This is going to be a fight I will remember for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Trusting the Teens

**This chapter is for the people who can't read. **

**In the summary, I specifically remember writing, "...during their most exciting Dragon Training sessions with the teens of HTTYD" **

**Key words being, DRAGON TRAINING!**

**But whatever, it's too late to turn back now. I've already spent days writing the longest chapter I've ever written...**

**On a cheerier note though...**

**I have put in a reference from HTTYD that didn't make it into the movie. Whoever can put into their review will the winner and be named the unofficial #1 Dragons Fan,( remember, I said, unofficial. )**

**I'll give you a hint, cause I'm nice *smiles* It has something to do with Barf and Belch and one of the riders. **

**Thou who can tell me a) which rider and**

** b) what I have referenced**

**will be named the winner. *Balloons* and I will give you a chocolate chip cookie (::) **

**If no one can guess it, I will name myself, the #1 Dragons Fan and tell all you nice people the answer. **

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

><p><strong>Meatlug's POV<strong>

'Wait. Why am I hearing footsteps?' I wonder to myself. 'I thought dragon training was finished.'

I fly in circles in my cage, listening out for Many-hands to talk to the teenagers, telling them what I was going to do to them today. I can't hear him. Maybe he's whispering. I stop flying and sit on the ground. I listen harder.

Nothing.

My cage is unlocked from the outside. I am just about to burst out and scare the recruits again, when I hear a voice say, "I'll get you out in a minute. You just have to wait."

As much as I don't like to be patient, I sat and waited, just as the mysterious voice told me. I can hear the other cages being unlocked, and the voice saying the same thing he said to me, to the dragons. A Terrible Terror screech comes from the distance, as the voice shouts out, "Oh, gods. Just leave me then, why don't you!"

'Wait a minute, don't I know that voice?'

I think back to the previous times, my cage was opened for dragon training. No one, except Many-hands spoke in the first training session, similar to the second one. I think really hard. In the finishing trial, a boy spoke, I'm sure of it. I sit and ponder for a minute and it suddenly hits me.

'Hiccup!' I warble.

I hear the Monstrous Nightmare cage being opened as he growls softly, but surprisingly also listens to Hiccup.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle." A boy says.

My boulder tail wags uncontrollably.

'Thank you. You're so kind!' I warble, happily.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon… "Says another boy. "… It's me."

"I _love_ this plan." A different boy says.

Gee, how many people does Hiccup need to take us out of our cages? The doors aren't _that _heavy.

"You're crazy." A girl tells someone, probably Hiccup. "I like that." She says in a sultry tone.

I gag.

"So what is the plan?" Another girl asks cheerfully.

Nothing happens.

I roar, impatiently, and I can hear the teens gasping.

One of the cages is opened and I hear a snort, but not an angry one. What's happening? A few minutes later, the Monstrous Nightmare croons softly, indicating that he is fine.

'What. Is. Happening?'

"Wait! What are you…?" A boy asks nervously.

"Relax. It's okay... It's okay." Hiccup says calmly. Is he telling the boy or the dragon to remain calm?

Another minute has gone, and I haven't heard or seen anything! I want to see if anything has gone wrong or not.

'I have an idea. I'll wait for a few seconds, then I'll go out. I should be able to open it.'

A few seconds pass… still nothing. Ugh.

"Where are you going?!" A boy's voice says.

I head-butt the metal door and slowly open it. A blinding light hits me as I see the recruits, one with the Nightmare, looking towards Hiccup. My friends appear next to me.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." Hiccup says.

The teens look towards us and I wag my tail. The kids back away slowly.

"No, it's alright, guys. They won't hurt you.' Hiccup tells them.

My friends and I, well except for Stormfly, apprehensively make our way over to them as they hold out their hands.

"Tuff. You can ride the Gronkle, over there."

Boy-that-looks-like-a-girl walks over to me and outstretches her—his hand. I place my snout on it and he smiles.

"Astrid. The Nadder. Snotlout already has the Nightmare... Fishlegs are you able to control both heads of the Zippleback?"

Baby-Gronkle slowly nods his head, and I croon sadly. I really wanted to get to know him.

"What about me?" Girl-with-braids asks, sadly.

"Oh… Ruffnut. You wouldn't be able to share the Gronkle, would you?" Hiccup says, flustered.

"I have an idea!" Pretty-Warrior states. "Fishlegs, you go over to the Gronkle, and the twins can share the Zippleback."

Baby-Gronkle walks over to me and I wag my tail again, crooning and warbling. He outstretches his hand and I don't do anything, just for suspense.

"Oh…" Baby-Gronkle sighs, disappointed.

'Just kidding!'

I lick his face and he hugs me back. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Okay, team! Mount up, we're going to the Nest!" Hiccup orders, as he jumps on the Nadder.

Baby-Gronkle hops on and once, everyone is on, we go. I turn around and look at my new friends, maybe I was right earlier, when I said that Hiccup could free us from the tyranny of Vikings. Maybe I _was _right about Hiccup all along.

**Stormfly's POV **

'Why is the Arena gate opening?'

I stop preening and listen for the unmistakable sound of the slamming gate…

Yep, there it is. Looks like there will be another training session. I hope they choose me—wait! I haven't made up a game! I can't go out there! Leave!

I hear a voice softly talking to the other dragons and I hear their cages being unlocked, but not opened. I listen and wait for dragons to fly off in freedom, but nothing happens. Until…

My cage door is unlocked. I get ready to run out and enjoy the wind under my wings, when a boy says, "I'll get you out in a minute. You just have to wait."

Oh… it's _him_. I thought that he was eaten by the Nightmare.

Ugh. Wait? You really expect me to wait, Skinny-Boy? I squawk and prepare to run out when I hear the door locking again. I don't have enough time to stop myself from running, so I crash and hit my head.

'Okay, you win. I'll wait.' I croon, and he unlocks the door again. I sit down on the floor and slowly doze off. My head is still throbbing. This must be what the humans call a…uh…ache-head or something.

As I slowly lose consciousness, I hear a faint Terror screech.

"Oh gods. Just leave me…"

* * *

><p>'Huh? What's going on? Where am I? Why can I hear a Monstrous Nightmare in the ring?'<p>

The last thing I remember is… is… Skinny-Boy told us to stay…and then I hit my head. I must have fallen asleep or something. Ow, my head still hurts, but only when it touches something. I really want to know what it is, so I should go and ask Skinny-Boy. He knows a lot about dragons and he's a human. He should definitely know why my head is sore when my wing or the wall touches it.

I open the cage, cautiously. Good. It's not locked. I see Gronkle, Zippleback and Nightmare already there. There are the teenagers too! Amateur is calming the Nightmare down and the kids are watching Skinny-Boy pull out a rope from a box.

"You're going to need something to help you to hold on." Skinny-Boy tells the teens.

Hold on? Hold on to what? Are we playing a game?

The teens turn around and gasp. I make eye-contact with Babe. She looks at me respectfully and isn't carrying her axe.

"No, it's alright guys. They won't hurt you." Skinny-Boy tells us…or them. I don't know.

I run forwards, similarly to how I did in my first training session. I leave the other dragons in my dust as they slowly walk. Babe runs towards me, but to my surprise, hugs my neck.

I just stand there awkwardly. What am I supposed to do? I've never been in this situation before so I put my head around hers, and she laughs. I assume that's a good thing.

I can hear Skinny-Boy talking but I don't know what he is trying to say.

"…Astrid. The Nadder."

I squawk in joy. Who is Astrid though?

Babe screams out "yes!" and hugs me again. Wait…so your name isn't Babe. Amateur got your name wrong. Silly boy.

I turn my head to see Chubby trying to control both Zippleback heads. Ba—Astrid touches the part of my head softly. I growl in pain. She jumps back and scratches the top of my head.

"Oh, poor baby. You have a bruise."

'What is a bree-use?'

"Don't worry. The pain will go away in a few days." She tells me confidently. I'll trust her for now, but after a few days has past, I'm going to ask for a second opinion.

"What about me?" Smelly-Girl asks, sadly.

'What _about_ you?' I croon.

"Oh… Ruffnut. You wouldn't be able to share the Gronkle, would you?" Skinny-Boy says, flustered.

"I have an idea!" Astrid states. "Fishlegs, you go over to the Gronkle, and the twins can share the Zippleback."

I like my person already. So smart.

"Okay, team! Mount up, we're going to the Nest!" Skinny-Boy orders.

Astrid grabs my neck and pulls herself on. I bend down a little, to help her get on my back. I feel another human jump on my back and Astrid tells me to go.

'It's about time!'

I run and take-off. I haven't felt like this in ages. Happy, free, safe…

I could definitely get used to having a rider, like Astrid.

**Terrible Terror's POV **

The arena gates open and I instantly run over to my 3-day-old fish and start to eat it faster.

'They can't have it! It's mine! It's mine!'

The doors around me seem to be unlocking but I don't hear anyone flying away. Stupid dragons. They don't know what's good for them.

There is a bang coming from the next cage. Well apparently Nadder, tried to get out. I don't care what she says, I know I'm still the fastest dragon.

How am I going to prove that?

I'm going to escape.

Footsteps approach the door and I quickly gobble down the last morsel of fish.

The door unlocks, and a boy whispers, "I'll get you out in a minute. You just have to wait."

I snort. As if I'm going to wait for freedom, something I have been waiting for, for months.

I wait until I hear the next cage being unlocked, that means the boy will be occupied.

"I'll get you out in a minute. You just have to wait." The boy tells the next dragon.

'Okay…3…2…1… GO!'

I run faster, slip through the small door and escape. Oh! That breeze!

I screech in victory and the boy turns around and notices me flying into the distance, and my swinging cage door.

"Oh gods. Just leave me, why don't you!" He screams at me.

'Okay. As you wish. Poof. I'm gone!'

I fly down and stun a fish. I pick it up, with great difficulty. Just to be safe, I fly into the forest and enjoy my first fresh meal in months.

Silly Nadder couldn't do this. That just proves how much more superior I am—

'Hey! Leave it alone! It's my fish!' I hiss as another Terror grabs the tail.

**Barf and Belch's POV**

My two heads wake up to see a small basket of fish.

'Finally!' croons Gassy.

'I thought that they had forgotten about us.' Sparky warbled.

With my feet, I divide the fish equally. Finally. There is an equal amount of fish. That means no arguments… Yes!

I was wrong…

'I should get that bigger fish. I'm a growing head!' Gassy snarls.

'No the big fish is mine!' Sparky hisses.

'I should get your salmon. You don't like them.' Gassy crooned.

Sparky had been beaten. In the silence they hear our door unlocking.

'Fine. But that means I get your tuna.'

"…Have to wait." A boy's voice tells us.

'No! The tuna is mine!' Gassy whines.

'Then the salmon is mine.'

'But you don't like salmon.'

'Then I'll just steal one of your fish when you aren't looking.'

'No!' Gassy hisses as he uses his neck to drag his fish further away from his twin head.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle." A boy says.

Both heads hiss.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon… "Says another boy. "… It's me."

"I love this plan." A different boy says.

'What's the plan?' Gassy warbled.

"You're crazy." A girl tells someone "I like that." She says in a sultry tone.

Sparky croons, 'Aww, love on the battlefield.'

Gassy rolls his eyes.

"So what is the plan?" Another girl asks cheerfully.

Nothing is heard by either heads.

While Gassy had his ear pressed up against the door, Sparky sneakily grabbed one of his largest fish and swapped it for the salmon. He quickly gobbles it up, as Gassy notices him swallowing a fish tail.

'You stole my fish, didn't you?' Gassy roared.

'Yeah, but I gave you the salmon in exchange.'

Gassy looked down to see that the largest fish had been replaced with a tiny salmon.

'You stole my largest fish.'

'It was the closest to me.'

No it wasn't! It was in the middle of the pile!'

'Well… um…uh…'

'Yeah! That's what I thought.'

"Wait! What are you…?" A boy asks.

We hear a snort.

'Was that Nightmare?' Sparky croons

'No that was Nadder.' Gassy growls.

'It was Nightmare.'

'It was Gronkle.'

'You said Gronkle that time.'

'Because it was both.'

I walk out of the door to stop the arguing by seeing who was the one snorting. I walk forward, to see all of them standing watching a bunch of teenagers. So which one snorted?

"You'll need something to help you hold on." Tasty-Morsel says, holding a rope.

Our friends walk forwards as we stay there and wonder who snorted.

"Tuff. You can ride the Gronkle, over there."

Boy-Twin walks over to Gronkle.

'Oh…I wanted to be friends with Boy-Twin and Girl-Twin.' Sparky croons, sadly.

"Astrid. The Nadder. Snotlout already has the Nightmare... Fishlegs are you able to control both heads of the Zippleback?"

Nerd-Boy walks over to me and my two heads sniff him.

'You smell funny.' They both warble.

"How am I going to control two dragon heads?" He asks us.

Gassy looks at Nerd-Boy. 'Maybe you could sit on our back and get some really large rope or something…'

"What about me?" Girl-with-braids asks, sadly.

"Oh… Ruffnut. You wouldn't be able to share the Gronkle, would you?" Tasty-Morsel says.

"I have an idea!" Blonde-Braid states. "Fishlegs, you go over to the Gronkle, and the twins can share the Zippleback."

Nerd-Boy jumps off me and runs over to Gronkle as the twins humans walk over to us, with their arms extended.

My heads sniff them and place themselves into the twin's palms.

"I'm going to ride the right head." Says Boy-Twin proudly.

"I'm going to ride the right head!" Girl-Twin shouts as she jumps on Gassy.

"Okay, team! Mount up, we're going to the Nest!" Tasty-Morsel exclaims as he jumps on Nadder.

Boy-Twin hops on Sparky and we fly off.

This will be epic!

**Hookfang's POV**

I pace around my small cage. A few hours ago, I heard Vikings grabbing the Night Fury out of his cage. They're probably going to kill him, in fact he's probably already dead.

The arena gate slams and I stop pacing. What do they want now? Are they going to kill us all? I can only hear one set of footsteps running around, unlocking cages. A Terror screeches. He has probably escaped. That's what I'm going to do when my door is unlocked.

"Oh gods. Just leave me, why don't you!" a voice screams.

I hear the person walking up to my cage, but doesn't unlock it, much to my dismay. He breathes in, deeply and says, "I will get you out. Just wait. And please don't kill me."

I growl in annoyance and lay back down on the ground. It really doesn't matter whether I listen to him or not, by what he is saying, I'm going to be let free anyway.

"If you're planning on being eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle." A boy says as-a-matter-of-factly.

'_I'll eat you.'_ I growl.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon… "Says a different boy. "… It's me."

"I love this plan." Another boy exclaims.

"You're crazy." A girl tells someone. "I like that."

I roll my eyes.

"So what is the plan?" Another girl asks cheerfully.

Footsteps come closer to my cage and the door unlocks. The boy takes another deep breath. My door opens and the bright sunlight hits me. I close my eyes, from the instant light.

When I open my eyes, I see Shrimpy holding his outstretched palm towards my nose. I snort.

'I'm not going to trust you. I am going to eat you, Shrimpy. You tried to kill me, you and that Night Fury. You tried to kill me and so in exchange I am going to kill you and succeed—'

He places his hand on my snout and I start to feel calmer. 'Hey buddy! What have you been up to? We haven't talked in ages!'

He slowly walks backwards and I follow him. I notice a bunch of teenagers. One grabs a spear, but before I can defend myself, a girl knocks it out of his hands.

Shrimpy leads me over to the teen with black hair. He grabs his hand and places it on my snout, replacing his own. I snort a warning, making sure he respects me. The two boys talk to each other, but I don't know or care what they are saying. This boys hand is really calming! The boy starts to chuckle nervously. I warble softly.

"Where are you going?!" he asks Shrimpy.

Shrimpy walks away to somewhere and says, "You're going to need something to help you hold on."

I hear my friends walk up to the teens as my new buddy's friends back away, slowly.

"No, it's alright, guys. They won't hurt you.' Shrimpy tells them.

A few minutes of exchanging dragons later, my human took his hand off my snout. I snort. 'What are you doing?'

He grabs a hold of my horns and I bend my neck so he can hop on.

'You need a better name than "My person".' I croon, 'You will be named Ryder.'

Ryder chuckles again and I warble.

"Okay, team! Mount up, we're going to the Nest!" Shrimpy yells.

I take off first, and glide underneath the gate.

I never knew that I would become friends with someone whose ancestors killed my family. This day couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

><p><strong>And the competition starts...NOW! <strong>

**Good luck!**


End file.
